Death the Kid X Reader: Somewhat Random, But Not Really, Stories
by phantomhivemichealislove
Summary: I know, sucky title. I decided to do another Death the Kid X Reader story on this account since I have so many on the other one. I will still use the other account, Beautyofdeaththekid, but decided to use this account for a little while. If those of you who followed my other one want to follow mine, let me know. Read and review, but please don't hate. Rated T for some language.


_**A/N: Yes, as previously mentioned, this is my new account though my other one is still active. At a loss for stories at the moment so sorry if they aren't that good. Read and review, but please don't hate.**_

* * *

You were standing on the side of the church, tilting your head with a small smile on your face as Liz, _his_ weapon, comes up to you.

"(Y/N), is something wrong?" Liz asks, throwing an arm over your shoulder.

"I can't believe he's actually going through with it. He's going to marry Kim instead of..." Your voice trails off as you blush.

"Oooh. _You're_ in love with Kid!" Liz squeals, wrapping you in a hug.

"Why are you so loud?! Everyone will..." You say, your eyes wide when everyone...literally everyone besides him runs up to you.

"You're in love with Kid...that's cool." Soul says with a smirk on his face.

"Guys, it doesn't matter. He's marrying Kim, it's over. If you think about it, they're perfect for each other..." You say with a sigh.

* * *

Arms wrap around your waist and you flinch.

"You know you're the only young woman I've had my eyes set on for awhile, you of all people should know that." A voice whispers in your ear, causing you to spin around.

"Kid, I thought...I thought that you were marrying Kim! You seem perfect for each other in my opinion!" You answer, spinning away from him.

"Do you know why I wanted Kim to have you as a bridesmaid, (Y/N)? It's because I wanted to be able to say that I didn't want to marry her, to be able to call you up there and marry you even if you were in your bridesmaid dress!" Kid explains, taking your hands in his own.

"You can't say that! You asked _Kim_ to marry you, not me! Do you know what hell you put me through this whole time?! I've been pining for you since we were eight, Kid and you go off and marry one of my closest friends and then you leave her for me! I didn't think you could be capable of that but apparently, I was wro-!" Your rant, or at least, the ending of it, was cut off by a kiss from Kid.

* * *

You realized what was happening and pushed him off, your arms crossed over your chest.

"(Y/N), what's wrong with you?!" Kid asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't you get it?! You...you...no woman, no _self-respecting woman_ wants to be kissed like that by the young man she's fancied since they were eight who left her best friend for her after asking said best friend to marry him!" You scream, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Oh, really? Then why are you wearing the ring I gave you...the cheap little bobble I gave you when I was, as stated many times before, eight-years-old?" Kid asks with a raised eyebrow as he stares at you.

You stare back at him, a flush dusting your cheeks as you spin around.

"I never should have asked Kim to...I don't love her! You were the one I asked to the dance all those years ago...you were the one I played house with when I was little...hoping in myself that I would be with you for the rest of my life and have children of our own! I love you and I've spent many years waiting and watching you with other guys, hoping you'd notice me, and you did, just...not in the way I hoped you would." Kid replies, holding up an identical diamond ring to the one he had given Kim, except instead of pink, it was black.

* * *

It was an engagement ring with miniature black diamonds encircling the silver band, smaller original-colored diamonds surrounding a large black, square diamond in the middle.

"Kid, what did you..? Kid, this is too much!" You answer, though you were obviously thrilled.

"Give me an answer. Tell me you'll marry me and we'll be together forever. Or...tell me you don't want to marry me and I'll leave and never bother you again. Give me your decision and I'll either leave...or stay." Kid says, pinning a white orchid in your hair.

You stare at him, your (e/c) eyes watering as your eyes travel down from his face to the floor of the church.

You never noticed that everyone else had left you, but you did know one thing: You knew it was wrong that Kid had left Kim, but you knew that it was also right that you were absolutely in love with him.

"Yes..." You whisper, sobs wracking your body.

"Yes? You want to...you said yes?!" Kid asks, excitement that you realized wasn't there with Kid in his golden yellow eyes.

* * *

"Yes!" You exclaim, your arms thrown around his shoulders as he happily spins you around.

"We can be together forever now, (Y/N). Nothing and no one will harm you...I will be your protector and love for all of eternity." Kid answers with a whisper.

"But Kid...you're a Reaper...I won't...be able to be together with you!" You exclaim, tears in your eyes.

"You will...kiss me and you'll see." Kid answers, throwing his arms around you.

You step closer, your lips touching his ever-so-slightly, your hair turning a black with white stripes on the left side, though still the same length, your (e/c) eyes having small flecks of gold in them.

"You're a half-Reaper now, (Y/N). We can be together forever now." Kid says, wrapping you into a tight hug.

"Kid, you...love me? You really love me?" You ask in an excited voice.

"Of course I do." Kid answers, pulling you closer around your waist.

Your lips met in another excited kiss and you smile.


End file.
